Crystal Clear
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: M/W It takes an accident to make Rodney realize that he's in love with Elizabeth. Will she pull through or will he be left heart broken? Better than the summary, I promise! Enjoy!


**Crystal Clear**

**Summary: ** It takes an accident to make Rodney realize that he's in love with Elizabeth. Will she pull through or will he be left heartbroken?

**Warning/Disclaimer: **Own nothing. Everything belongs to MGM. Absolutely no money will be made from this fic. No warnings except for some very mild swearing.

**A/N:** _**Based during season three. I so love the way this turned out and I hope you do as well. Rodney is so cute! Especially when it comes to mcweir. LoL! **_

_Now on with the story_

"So, McKay! What do you think we have here?" a fellow scientist probed with a fair amount of amusment in his voice besides the annoyed Astrophysicist. They had found the ancient piece of technology on the last mission. It was round and silver with some kind of red Crystal pointing out of the top. And for the life of him, he could not figure out what it was meant to be used for. And he absolutely hated not being able to figure out what things were used for. He had hopes that it was a power source of some kind; Kind of like a ZPM. Atlantis could so use all the energy it could get. But that's not what his fellow scientist was asking him about. If it were, he'd probably have more tolerance with him.

"My life outside of work is none of your buisness. And what do you care anyway? I hardly know you," he growled and looked sideways at the man disturbing his work. The other scientist backed away holding out his hands in a defensive stance.

"Hey! Can't a guy try to help out a potential friend?" the other man defended himself.

Rodney snorted rolling his eyes and glared at him.

"Like I'd be friends with you," he snapped and felt a little guilty at the hurt expression the man gave him.

"Fine then have it your way! " The man then stalked off and he smiled thinking, 'thank god he's gone.' Until, he saw Elizabeth's head peek inside from the doorway.

"Safe to come in, Rodney?" Rodney lowered his head in shame knowing she heard his tantrum, but nodded and waved her in. She entered and he looked her way again. She had that look on her face, the one that displayed mild disappointment. He hated that look. "That was kind of harsh don't you think so?"

Rodney looked away. He didn't want to argue with her. It crushed him having her angry with him, "He was bugging me and I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing."

"What was he bugging you about exactly?" she asked stepping closer.

Rodney felt her move closer and turned to find the disappointment replaced with some amusement and it made him relax a little.

"It's not important. What matters is he's finally off my case and I can finally get some work done around here." With that he couldn't help but give her a small smile of affection before turning around and headed back to the object and could sense her not far behind him. He sat in his chair and felt her lean over his shoulder the way she normally does. It always amazed him how he can be so calm and relaxed around her and annoyed and irritable around everyone else. Except maybe Teyla. But with Elizabeth it was different somehow. She was like some piece of technology herself that he loved to try and figure out. He knew that it was kind a silly, but that's how he felt.

Her hand squeezed his other shoulder and he felt he could do anything. He felt her tense and looked up to see a blank expression on her face as if in a trance as she stared down at the Crystal. "Elizabeth?" he tried to get her attention, but before he could stop her, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the tip of the Chrystal. Sparks flew from the device as if it discharged but with much more force. They were both flown backwards as he stood to try and help her. Rodney pushed himself off the floor and went over to Elizabeth. He checked her pulse and was relieved when he found a strong one and that she must have just been knocked unconscious.

He went to call for a medic, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the Crystal take on an eerily matalic red glow. Wondering what the heck just happened, he called the infirmary and went back to Elizabeth. She scared the living daylights out of him and he held her hand tightly in both of his as he waited for the medics to arrive.

The medics arrived a few minutes later and Rodney watched them carry her away. With a heavy heart, he went over and glared at the Crystal as if blaming it for causing Elizabeth harm. "What the heck did you do?" he snarled more at himself than the Crystal for not being able to stop her from touching it in time. And because he felt that it was his fault for the accident. He was the one that had insisted on bringing the object back to be studied. If it had killed her, he didn't think he'd be able to live with the guilt.

After brooding and blaming himself for sometime, Rodney worked up the courage to go see Elizabeth.

He entered the infirmary to find Carson standing at the foot of the bed looking concerned. He shared a similer look with him before looking down at her unmoving form on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to shake her awake and hold her in his arms telling her over and over again how sorry he was. He folded his arms and lifted his head up as he turned to Carson and probed, "How is she?"

Carson shook his head, "She's just asleep Rodney. The only difference is; we can't seem to wake her up," he explained.

Rodney's eye's widened at the news.

"What do you mean you can't wake her up?" he raised his voice. He didn't believe what he'd just been told. He wanted to yell, maybe it will get her to come back to him.

"Just that. We can't wake her up. We've tried everything. Nothing will work.."

Rodney shook his head in denial.

"No!" he cried bending over Elizabeth shaking her shoulders. "Wake up Elizabeth! Show him he's wrong. Wake up!" When she didn't open her eyes. Rodney began to shake with uncontrollable sobs. "DAMN YOU ELIZABETH! Why did you have to touch it," he shouted knowing that it wasn't really her fault, the device was controlling her somehow, but he couldn't stop himself from lashing out.

"RODNEY STOP IT!"

He was pulled away from Elizabeth by Sheppard but shoved him away.

"No. She has to wake up. She has to be okay. She just has to be," he cried falling to his knees on the floor and curled up into a tight ball still shaking. He couldn't breathe and began gasping for air. He felt Sheppard kneel down next him and rub his back in comforting circles.

"Rodney breathe and pull yourself together. You're no good to Elizabeth like this."

Rodney knew he was right and took a deep breath to calm himself. He let Sheppard help him to his feet before giving him a nod and made his way back to Elizabeth. He reminded himself that she was just asleep and not dead. But what if they couldn't wake her up? What then? He couldn't lose Elizabeth. He would be lost without her. She was his everything.

Unable to stop himself, he reached out a hand and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll find a way. I'll find a way to bring you back to me," he promised and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her palm to prove it. He placed that hand back on her stomach and gave it one finale rub. He then turned around and saw John smirking at him. "You think this is funny?" he hissed.

Sheppard shook his head, his smirk tuning into a small grin.

"Sorry, but this so reminds me of Sleeping Beauty. Only that there is no Prince to come to the rescue."

Rodney shrugged. But he could see his point. And it would be amusing if it were anyone else. But it was Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. 'Whoa_! His Elizabeth? Where did that thought come from? _She was most certainly not his. In every sense of the word. She was his friend, best friend even, but that didn't make her his. Unless? No, it's impossible. He couldn't possibly think of her that way. He gulped. _Could he?_

He turned back around and looked down at Elizabeth and found his answer. His mouth dropped open stunned at this new revelation. He was in love with his best friend. She had to be okay. He would not rest until he found a way to break the spell as Sheppard would call it.

"About damn time," he could practically hear Sheppard's thoughts behind him. _He better not be smiling. _

Later in his lab, Rodney faced the object and thought maybe if he could somehow turn the device off, Elizabeth would wake up. He tried everything he could think of without blasting the thing to pieces. Though he was very tempted to by this point. "Urgg...why do you have to be so complicated?" he complained running a trembling hand down his face.

He thought about Elizabeth and her still form on the bed in the infirmary. He closed his eyes but saw her pale face and dull eyes staring back into his. His eyes snapped open and he shook the image away and reminded himself that she was alright for the time being. He told himself to concentrate and focused on the Crystal once more. He would not allow that to happen. He vowed to find a way to fix this.

Something caught his eye on the side of the silver part of the object, he took out a magnifying glass and took a closer look to find ancient writing. He went to the computer to try and translate it. It was a simple translation so it didn't take long for the computer to figure it out.

"TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" appeared on the screen and Rodney groaned.

_Thats it?_ What the hell does that mean? He was getting frustrated and pushed himself out of his chair and to his feet. He began pacing back and fourth wondering what the words meant. And what it had to do with anything. It certainly didn't tell him how to turn it off.

"Any luck?"

He heard Sheppard from behind and turned around to face him and shook his head.

"None. But I managed to get a translation from it. Not that it helps any," he answered.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows curiously.  
"Oh? And what does it say?"

Rodney glared, his mood wearing thin by the second.

"True love conquers all!" he answered.

Sheppard's eyes lit up with amusment and Rodney could tell that he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"You're kidding?"

Rodney shook his head pointing at the computer.

"See for yourself."

Sheppard took a look and read the words on the computer screen.

"This is soooo Sleeping Beauty," he phrased again in a sing song voice.

Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Will you stop it with Sleeping Beauty already? This is serious. Elizabeth could die if we don't find a way to wake her up," Rodney chided earning a chuckle from his friend as he turned around and gave him a smile, which only made Rodney angrier.

"You still don't get it do you Rodney? Even when the clues are right in front of your face. First there's Elizabeth, who's in a deep sleep and can't wake up. Then there's your newly discovered feelings for her. About time by the way. And then there's this..."he pointed at the computer. "True love conquers all! I think it's pretty clear what it means."

"What are you getting at Sheppard?" Rodney questioned folding arms in a 'what are you talking about' manner.

Sheppard matched Rodney's stance mochingly.

"Rodney! I think your the Prince, who has to kiss the Princess in order for her to wake up, so that the two of you can live happily ever after."

Rodney's mouth dropped and looked at his friend as if he's completely lost his mind.

"That's just a fairy tale. It has no basis in reality. What your suggesting is totally ridiculous." he huffed going pack to the computer.

Sheppard followed him.

"You know, most people back home say the same thing about Atlantis. Yet it exist."

"This just doesn't make any sense." Rodney sighed burying his head in hands and felt Sheppard give his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Maybe its not supposed to."

Rodney looked up at him then and sighed. He didn't know what to think anymore. But he did know one thing. He loved Elizabeth. So much that he'd try anything to get her back. But it just couldn't be that simple. Could it?

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" he probed and Sheppard merely smiled.

"You never know unless you try." With that he walked away leaving Rodney to his thoughts.

Later that night, Rodney made up his mind and went to the infirmary. Only Carson was there, sitting on a chair, holding her hand. "Hey Carson," he interrupted entering the room. The Scot looked over his shoulder at him and he could tell that it hurt him to see a friend this way, not knowing how to help her. "Mind if I take over for a while?"

"Not at all Rodney," Carson pushed himself out of the chair and allowed Rodney to take his place. His friend gave him a small reassuring smile before walking back to his office. After he was gone, Rodney took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I need to tell you something before I do what I'm about to do and maybe you can hear me? I...I love you Elizabeth. I'm sorry I only realized it after you were hurt. I don't know what I would've done if you had died, but I know I wouldn't be the same person I am now. You're a part of me Elizabeth and I need you back. That's why I'm going to trust Sheppard on this one and do this." he paused and rose from the chair and leaned over her until his lips were just inches above hers. "I love you," he said sealing his love for her with a kiss. Her lips were dry, but he didn't care. He couldn't remember any other kiss he has had to be as sweet.

He slowly pulled back and waited for any sign of response and was about to give up and sit back down in his chair when he felt her twitch and saw her eyes flutter open. Her eyes found his and she smiled. It was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen.

"Rodney?"

He grasped her hands tightly in his and laid his head on them.

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed looking back down into her eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

She smiled up at him and ran the back of her hand down his cheek in a tender caress.

"I'll try my best. And Rodney..." she paused wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down just inches from her lips.

Rodney gulped, he never saw such fire in her eyes and he hoped it wouldn't go out any time soon.

"I love you too!" She then pulled his lips down to meet hers and began kissing him as if her life depended on it and of course Rodney responded in equal favor.

"Okay, what'd we miss?" Ronan's voice sprung them apart and they turned to find Teyla and him in back of Sheppard, who waved his hand in the air at Teyla in an _'I told you so' _manner.

"So sleeping beauty!" Telay smiled at him while Ronan raised his eyebrows in confusion. Yet was smiling at the two anyway, obviously happy for them.

Rodney rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed besides Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her She rested her head on his shoulder just as Carson came in handing her drink of water.

"Thank you Carson."

"You're welcome lass. And let me be the first to offer my congratulations!"

Rodney smiled as Elizabeth yawned handing the glass back to Carson.

"Alright everyone. Out. Out. Out...my patient requires some more beauty sleep," Carson shooed Sheppard, Teyla and Ronan out of the room. He turned around and faced Rodney. "I'm sorry lad, but that includes you too."

Rodney sighed, but smoothed Elizabeth's hair out of her face and gave her one more kiss before forcing himself to pull away from her and jumped off the bed.

"I'll be back later sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

Rodney shrugged.

"Hey! It's my new pet name for you, so I suggest you get used to it."

"I'm not complaining. Its just that I think its really nice to hear is all. Especially coming from you."

Rodney rolled his eyes, but smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back later and this time you better wake up," he repeated teasing her a bit. She nodded making herself more comfortable on the bed. He watched her eyes close and turned to Carson.

"Don't worry Rodney. She'll be fine now." his friend then made his way back to his office and Rodney took one last look at Elizabeth before returning to his lab only to find the device glowing brightly with intensity before fading and going out as if it had spent all its energy. Blinking his eyes, Rodney walked up to the device and poked at it. Satisfied that it wasn't going to shock him, he lifted the device and looked it over. This is just too weird. What the hell was this thing? _Maybe I'll never know?_

_**End**_

**Feedback? **_**Yes Please!**_


End file.
